


exasperation

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, High School AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: High school is hard enough without having a sworn enemy, even harder when you're forced to work with them. Rhett and Link learn this the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett’s feet pounded down the hall, anger coursing through his veins as he sought out his target. His fist pounded on the lockers he passed as he searched for one in particular, uncaring of the consequences of the scene he was making. He was livid and knew only one person could have caused it.

“Neal, what the fuck is your problem?” 

Rhett was all but screaming, Link turning swiftly around, a shit eating grin spreading across his face as he calmly waved off his friends, clutching his books against his chest as he braced himself against the cool metal of his locker. “Ah Rhett, always so happy to see you too.”

  
  


“I thought we settled this bullshit, why the fuck are you running your mouth again? You looking for a repeat of last month?”

Link could have winced at the memory of their blind rage of a fist fight last month after he had maybe made one too many jokes about the questionable fidelity of his father, and Rhett had been less than thrilled when rumors started making their way around. The bruises had faded but the feud hadn’t.

Neither were sure exactly what had started it, but the day they met in first grade had sworn them as enemies. Shoving each other slyly on the playground had turned into harsh confrontations and bloody noses as they grew and hormones began to egg on the rage they held for each other. Their parents and their teachers had attempted mediation to no avail, the cat and mouse game of petty revenge continuing on indefinitely.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Rhett, maybe it was one of the dozens of other people who know what a prick you are. What was it this time? Dad can’t keep his hands off college skirt again?”

Rhett snarled at Link’s remarks, “Shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you, Neal.”

Link stood up now, “What tough guy? Looking to get suspended again? Go ahead, Rhett, punch me.”

Rhett looked around, the hallway was empty and he knew Link wouldn’t run to admin if he roughed him up, knowing he would get equal punishment in light of their long history. He instead moved to push Link against the locker and get in his face.

“Not worth my time right now, but next time you won’t be so lucky. Run your mouth about someone else for once, got it?” Rhett stepped back, pushing Link roughly one last time before stomping off again, ignoring the newly gathered bystanders as he made his way to his next class.

By lunch Rhett was ready to make a return visit to his rival, all to aware of the stares and whispers pointed at him around the crowded cafeteria. He was only starting to imagine what Link had said now when he appeared in front of him, face red with what Rhett couldn't determine was anger or tears.

“Do you think this is funny Rhett, this is how you chose to get back at me? You realize this affects you too, y’know? A rumor about me is only a rumor about you, too and I knew you were dumb, but I didn’t know you were this dumb. How could y-”

“Slow the fuck down, Neal. What are you even on about?” Rhett was nearly gutted at the way Link’s face dropped, a show of weakness he’d never been granted access to.

“You really don’t know?”

Rhett gulped, “Know what?”

“The hallway, before, the people standing there. They’re telling people we kissed Rhett. Everyone is saying we’re all for show now, that we’re just trying to throw people off or whatever.”

Rhett wanted so badly for Link to be joking, but the looks being thrown their way and the pale of his enemy’s face told him otherwise. Rhett could deal with people talking about his dad, half of the school couldn't vouch for the faithfulness of their own fathers. But in a small southern town like Buies Creek, the rumor mill was unrelenting to someone being gay. 

“I’m not gay, Link.”

“Well neither am I, but everyone seems to think it all makes some sort of sense.”

“Well did you tell them even if I was gay, you’d be the last fucking person I’d be lookin’ to be with anyway?” Link laughed at the oddly softened remark, no real malice behind it for once as Rhett realized they implications of something like this spreading, almost feeling bad for Link for once. 

“You’re no catch yourself, McLaughlin. Now what do you suppose we do about this?”

“I’m callin’ off my hit on you for now, and you’re gonna do the same. Don’t even breathe in my direction, got it.”

Link nodded, knowing it was the most logical step. He was almost giddy at the thought of Rhett finally getting off his back. He knew the rumors would die out, something else coming in a day or two to wash it out. But the repercussions would sit with Rhett, too afraid to make a move again in fear of the rumor of them coming back into the spotlight.

The week following had been blissful, the boys harshly avoiding as much as glances at each other as they walked the halls. It was the most peace either had known in their lives for years. No more watching their backs or peering around corners for the other anymore, it was almost too good to be true.

Link settled into bed that Friday, no anger looming from the day to stop him from drifting soundly to sleep. He was confused when he has seemingly awoke to standing in the hallway of Harnett Central, Rhett fucking McLaughling pounding down the hallway toward him, eerily exactly how he had at their last confrontation. 

Link looked up, ready to retort when Rhett pressed forward, mouth crashing down against his as he locked them in a brutal kiss. Stunned, he let his mouth relax in what he recognized quickly as shock. Rhett’s tongue slid into his mouth, drawing an unexpected moan from him. His hands reached for Rhett’s hips, drawing him closer as their usual battle for dominance took over. Link couldn't seem to pull himself away despite his brain screaming at him. Rhett pulled back first, booming chuckle rumbling through him, “What a rumor, huh?”

Link shot up in bed, a mix of confused and angry that he let dream Rhett get the last word. That was pushed to the side as he realized what he’d dreamed about, and worse, who he’d dreamed about.

He attempted to calm his breathing, speaking out loud to his empty bedroom, “What the fuck?”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Link woke up the next morning, his gut churning at the memory of the dream he’d had the night before, haunted that his mind would conjure up a vision that out of his realm of reality. He shook it off, showered the night sweats away, and prepared himself for the day ahead.

He entered the school, scanning for his enemy in hopes of complete avoidance from here on out, hoping whatever wires crossed in his brain would be sorted out without Rhett in his line of sight. He sought out Mark, the only person he would put anyway close to the title of best friend, hoping to find some solace before the rest of the day. 

Mark looked ready for him as he approached him, words dripping off of the slight hang of his mouth, waving quickly before launching Link into conversation. “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I know Mrs. Connolly’s test is gonna murder me today, but what’s new. You?”

“Ha, yeah. Anyway, I heard this weird rumor. You and Rhett?”

Link groaned audibly, “C’mon dude, I hate the guy, why the fuck would I like _him_?”

Mark shrugged, “But the other thing, the gay thing, that’s true?”

Link stood frozen. He realized he’d never actually come out to anyone, even Mark. Nobody knew, how would they? 

He’d kept his feelings for boys locked up tight, hadn’t even gone as far as seeking out reciprocation from another south. The closest thing to “experience” he’d had was in 7th grade at Mark’s birthday party, when he’d kissed Randy Evans during a sausage fest of a game of spin the bottle. With three girls and ten boys, the odds were stacked, and nobody wanted to chuckle out in front of the array of girls they wanted to impress. 

Link laughed it off, but knew he wasn’t doing it for any girl, he wasn’t even particularly doing it for Randy. The way his stomach fluttered after that let him know it was like a gateway to the world he’d soon find himself alone in, desperate not to let anyone in for his own sake. 

He stared at Mark, giving his friend all the answer he needed. Link panicked, shoving him against the locker, “Why, is there a fucking problem with it? You got somethin’ to say?”

“You don’t need to pull that tough guy shit with me Link, save that for Rhett.” 

He released Mark, taking a deep breath before changing the subject entirely, relieved Mark seemed keen to drop it for him as well. The bile rising in his throat only relaxed hours later as the altercation faded from his immediate train of thought. 

Mark had decided to tread lightly with him throughout the day, knowing he’d struck a chord. Desperate to make it up to him, he told Link he’d given his number to Riley, a friend of his brother’s that had become notorious for coming out in the midst of his senior football season, creating enemies and supporters alike behind him. 

“Mark, you didn’t. Please tell me you’re fucking with me.”

“I’m not, but here’s the thing, I showed him your picture and he’s definitely interested. Give it a shot, you’re not actually destined to die alone.”

“I don’t remember saying I was, Mark.”

Link hung his head in his hands, only looking up when he felt his phone buzz. 

_Hey, Mark gave me your number_

_I hope this isn’t too forward_

_but u busy friday?_

_it’s riley btw :)_

Link grinned, Mark grinning wider at his far-stretched plan played out perfectly in front of him. Link tapped away at his phone, confirming plans, all whilst begging Mark’s ego not to burst at the seams.

Rhett and Link had made little contact throughout the day as per their agreement, small glances all they allowed themselves as they crossed paths between classes. 

Rhett had equally tried to lay low since their altercation. He’d brushed off anyone who tried to feed of the rumor, finding himself a girlfriend for good measure, packing on the PDA for good measure. Mandy was sweet, but every peck felt closer to a moral dilemma than genuine affection. She served the purpose and Rhett was grateful she hadn’t caught on further. 

Rhett almost missed the confrontations, even if all they existed under was the pretense of fists and fury. Years of feuding just seemingly ending was what everyone wanted from administration to himself. Why couldn’t this sit right? 

He tried to enjoy the forced treatice and move on with his life, knowing that soon summer break would begin and he’d been that much closer to getting Link Neal out of sight and out of mind for good. 

He dove into what he should have been getting out of high school life, including stirring up trouble under the bleachers of far-from professional games on their home turf. It hadn’t been long into the lost cause of a soccer game when Mandy lost interest in what was on the field, hand wandering up Rhett’s thigh and suggesting they go elsewhere for a while. Rhett obliged, heading underneath the metal seats while their pack of friends whistled behind them. 

Rhett’s mind was floating elsewhere, making sure to put enough effort in that Mandy wouldn’t get mad, his reserve on lock until he saw Link twenty feet away, hand sliding down Riley Mason’s shoulder as the older boy pecked his cheek, the two exchangin goodbyes as Riley ran off, clearly leaving the field. Rhett’s heart rate picked up, if Link was doing _that_ out in the open, that could only mean....

“Hey, gotta go to the bathroom, be right right back?” Mandy shrugged and nodded, saying she was ready to head back to their friends anyway. Rhett’s pace was just short of a jog as he bounded for Link, who’s expression went from elated to enraged as he saw what was clearly headed for him.

“That your boyfriend or somethin’? Thought you weren’t gay.”

“And why is that any of your fucking concern, Rhett” Link’s arms crossed, his intial senses telling him to flee, but his pride making him stick it out.

“People talk Link, you think this isn’t gonna come back on me? Back on what people were saying before?”

“Save it for someone who gives a shit Rhett, we’re done with this.” 

“Just making sure you’re not pulling something to pull me back into your sad, pathetic life.”

Link’s fists balled in anger, blind rage making him only see red at this point, ““Yes Rhett, because I’m _dying_ to be associated with you. Get the _fuck_ over yourself. Don’t you have a beard to get back to?”

Rhett moved in closer, finger crushing hard into Link’s sternum now, “You wanna say that again?”

Link glared up into Rhett’s eyes, pressing in equally as hard, “Maybe you’re trying to keep something down, you’re pushing this a little too hard rhett. Seems the person who cares most is you, any reason why.”

Rhett threw the first punch, fist colliding with Link’s nose, going for a second hit as Link attended to the gush of blood pouring from his face. Link pushed back, throwing Rhett off his balance for a second to get in one good swing. They soon fell into a blur of fists, blood, and yelling. Time went still as they went at it, three bystanders suddenly swinging to pull them off of each other. One pulled Link over to the bathroom on the side of the field, while the other told Rhett to fuck off before a teacher saw them. He ran through the woods connected to the field toward his house, sending off a cursory text to Mandy that something had come up, knowing full well that she would catch wind of what had happened.

His knee ached and his face swelled as he walked home, cursing himself for leaving his car in the school parking lot, knowing he’d have to walk back in the morning in the same condition.

He fled into the house and up the stairs, evading his parents so he could clean his wounds in peace, trying to orchestrate a story for the black eye he knew he’d have come morning. He showered off the blood and dirt he’d collected during his tussel and tucked into bed, head throbbing from the last blow Link had got in before they’d been ripped apart.

The next morning, Rhett barely hobbled into the building before he was being whisked into the guidance office, met with Link’s equally battered form too early in the morning for his liking.

“Rhett have a seat. I think you boys know why we called you in here.”

He and Link both shrugged, almost in deluded tandem, feigning like they hadn’t a clue why they would have been brought into the office. 

Mrs. Cox sighed, “Would either of you like to tell me what happened at the soccer game last night?”

Nobody spoke, neither boy looking at each other for fear of the memory of the rage being enough to spark more. The room remained silent, obvious it would stay that way until someone chose to lay out the riot. 

“He started it, I was just standing there.” Rhett rolled his eyes as Link whined on, knowing he had to be smarter than to claim innocence in the matter.

“I’m not sure I care who started it boys. This is just one of many of the things we’ve called you in for this year, and administration isn’t happy this happened in front of parents and other students. We need to get this under control.”

Both boys glared ahead, Rhett huffing out a laugh. “Maybe if Neal here learns to get his mouth under control, we wouldn’t have an issue.”

Before Link could get his piece in, Mrs. Cox cut in, “May I remind you both that fighting on school grounds is a suspendable offense. With college on the horizon, you should be grateful we’ve been more than gracious with punishment. I would hate to think it’s time to get your parents involved.”

Rhett froze up, knowing he’d be dead if his parents found out he was _still_ getting in trouble after they told him to leave Link alone the last time things went too far. Link couldn't stand the thought of making his mother upset again.

Cox took their silence as agreement, “I think it’s time we learn to work together boys, follow me.”

Link stood up first, Rhett not moving without a long groan grumbling out of him first. They trekked two doors down, Mrs. Cox opening a small room, cluttered and cloaked in dust. The boys glanced at each other, forming a momentary solidarity over the situation.

“Two hours a day after school until this room is cleaned and painted. I suggest you find a way to get along because until this is done, you’re going to be seeing a lot of each other. Are we clear?”

“This is a joke, yeah?”

“I’m not laughing, are you Mr. McLaughlin? Rest up this weekend boys, I’ll see you Monday!”

They waited for her to clear the hall before simultaneously turning toward each other. 

“You know this is your fault, right?”

“ _You’re_ the one that attacked _me,_ how is this my fault?”

“I don’t know, maybe for being such a huge prick.”

Link rolled his eyes, “I’ll see you Monday, try not to whine all weekend, your parents don’t deserve that. They already have you.”

Link walked off before Rhett could find the right retort, driving home in a blind rage over his ill fated end to his school year. He laid in bed that night, hoping somehow Monday would never come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- changed from 4 part to 5 part series. as alway, i can't control myself -

Monday morning started exactly as Link had figured, being passive aggressively jostled by Rhett, the gesture of Rhett shoving him into the locker not entirely lost on him. Rhett was refusing to take blame for their new arrangement, finding every reason as to why Link Neal being as asshole made him go after him, and subsequently, be stuck in detention.

It wasn’t bulletproof thinking, but it carried him through the day, shooting daggers at Link whenever their paths crossed.As 2:30 neared, the anger only simmered instead of dissipating, looking forward to the end before they’d even begun.

Link was standing outside of the office promptly as the bell rang, his need to people please stronger than his need to avoid Rhett. Link wasn’t a bad kid, rarely got in any trouble beyond his scuffles with Rhett, and he was proud of that. Most teachers liked him, viewing him as a person being picked on rather than someone who picks fights. He wanted to show Rhett up, hoping it would earn him some leniency in the matter. His smug look as Rhett rolled up 10 minutes late was enough to make Rhett want to start something already, Link’s saving grace being Mrs. Cox rounding the corner at the same time.

“Ready boys?” She led them two doors down, opening the closet and letting the lights flicker on, the buzzing coming from the fixture enough to fuel Rhett’s already raging headache. 

“I want to see most the broken fixtures in here taken out to the dumpster out back. The rest you can move around however you see fit. That should keep you busy. I expect that there will be no issues, understood?”

“Yes Mrs. Cox, of course,” Link spoke up with, Rhett miming a dry heave behind her back at his eager tone. 

She shot a glare between the two boys before turning heel and walking out, warning that she would only be down the hall in her office.

Link put his hands on hips, staring at the piles of shelves and racks that cluttered the room. “So I was thinking, we move all of the unbroken shelves to the walls and then break down the broken ones into these boxes so we can move them out. Then we can grab bags and throw out all of these old files. Sound good?”

Link turned to see if Rhett’s face would give his reaction since he’d made no verbal remark, only to see him sorting through a box of manila folders, music blasting through the pair of earbuds he’s produced while Link had gone off on his organizational tangent. Link fumed, charging toward Rhett to pull the wire from his ear.

No sooner did he touch Rhett was he being thrown into the adjacent wall. “Keep your fucking hands off of me, got it?”

Both boys froze and turned their heads toward the door opening, Mrs. Cox coming over to see what all the fuss was about. They quickly parted, brushing themselves off.

Link nervously spoke up first, trying to dig himself out of any further mess, “Mrs. Cox, we were just, I was just, We weren’t-”

“Maybe you boys should work with the door open, yeah? I’ll check on you again in ten minutes. Might I remind you this is exactly what got you in trouble in the first place, I wouldn’t push it boys.”

Rhett grumbled at Link, telling him to help him pick up a broken cabinet, proceeding to fight again over how to fit it out of the door. It ended with Rhett pushing Link aside, a harsh “I’ll do it myself, asswipe.” being thrown at him as he bolted out the door toward the school’s rear entrance.

Link tried to calm his breathing before his temper got the best of him, shooting off a text to Riley in hopes he’d say something to make his mood better. He instantly brightened up at his offer to take him out after detention, having something to carry him through the next few hours.

The boys took turns carrying things out of the room, making use of the walk to the dumpster to avoid each other as much as possible. They worked in near silence, the occasional rhetorical comment being thrown the other’s way for good measure every now and then. Cox was happy to end the afternoon without conflict, wishing them both a goodnight as she released them. They all but ran for the exit, Link’s mood shifting immediately at the sight Riley’s car pulling up in front of the empty school lot to whisk him away, flipping Rhett off as they made their way out of the lot.

Rhett’s phone lit up with the notifications he’d missed during his precious time being wasted with Link, Mandy asking him to come over when he was through with detention. He swiped it away, knowing all he’d do is take his anger out on her. No use in two of them being in a bad mood. He formulated his excuse as he drove home, looking forward to the solace of silence he would finally get upon arriving home and holing up in his room for the night.

Link found himself at Riley’s, languidly making out against the headboard of the older boy’s bed. He kept shifting Riley’s wandering hands from his waist, fingers dancing along the button on his jeans. Riley huffed in annoyance, climbing off Link and laying next to him, “Still, Link?”

Link toyed with the frayed edge of his sweatshirt, “I just don’t think I’m ready yet. It’s not that I don’t want to, just not now. You get it, right?”

Without looking up from his phone, Riley shrugged, “It’s fine.”

Link felt his stomach clench, the deadpan making him feel borderline guilty, “Are you sure.”

“Maybe I should drive you home, I know you had a long day.” 

Link nodded, collecting his bookbag and following him out of the house. Link waved as he drove away without a second glance, the pit in his stomach weighing on him as Riley turned down a street that led him nowhere near his own home.

Link threw himself on his bed, waving off his mother’s need to know every detail of his day. “I’m okay mama, just tired. Talk in the morning?” 

She nodded, “You know you can tell me anything? That Rhett boy bothering you again?”

Link almost wanted to laugh, Rhett feeling like the least of his problems at the moment. The memory of being thrown against a wall earlier still ached in his back, but nothing like the ache in his heart at the moment.

Link shook his head, “Everything’s good ma, honest. I really am just tired.”

She kissed his temple and retreated to the den, leaving him to finally slink into bed. He rolled over and tried to sleep, pretending not to notice the goodnight text that never came in.


	4. Chapter 4

Detention the next day started without confrontation, the boys returning the work they had started separately the next day. Link was doubling down on avoidance, trying his hardest to get through the afternoon without conflict, knowing he was close to snapping from his already terrible mood. 

Rhett attempted to make remarks, hoping for some banter to cut through the silence, going as far as tossing paper toward him, appaled that not even physical prodding was making Link take the bait. He only muttered “Please knock it off” before turning back to fiddling with a screwdriver to save a shelf from being trashed.

“What’s the matter Neal, boyfriend not putting out?” Rhett was proud of himself for the remark until Link turned slowly, his reserve clearly beginning to melt away.

“I’ve had a bad day, could you kindly shut the fuck up and just work.” 

“Geez, sorry asshole.”

Link huffed out a laugh, Rhett inviting himself back to the conversation he had assumed Link had shut down, “What so funny?”

“I don’t think in all of the years we’ve been at this, you’ve ever said sorry to me.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, “I didn’t exactly mean it asswipe. Someone obviously already did my job of pissing you off for me today.”

Link put down the tools he was using and moved forward, adrenaline slowly starting to seep into Rhett’s veins, preparing him to fight if the younger boy started. Link’s hand flew out, palm steady as it stopped midway, begging Rhett’s to meet it in what he quickly figured out was a handshake.

“We’re gonna have a long few weeks here if we don’t figure out how to not be down each other’s throats. Truce?”

Rhett crossed his arms, Link moving forward once more, “I’m not asking to be best friends, I'm just asking for comfortable silence at best.”

Rhett held his position for another beat before reaching forward, sealing the deal with Link, which seemed to lift his mood slightly. Rhett refused to return the smile Link offered and stepped aside, motioning for them both to set themselves back to working. The silence washed over them, Rhett treading lightly for the rest of afternoon, refusing to set himself up for looking less mature than Link after the unexpected peace offering.

He didn’t comment at Link checking his phone obsessively, his mind wracked with the easy cracks he could have made. He looked distraught to say the least and for once, Rhett didn’t want to add to it.

They jumped at Cox cutting the silence in the room, thanking them for their work and setting them free. Rhett had stopped to talk to a friend, eyes tracking Link as he ran out of the building.

He hoped the pouring rain outside would clear up as he slowly paced to his locker and back to the back of the school, but the storm raged on and he dashed for his car, still ending up soaked as he sat down and turned the ignition.

He decided to drive around, not in the mood to go home, even finding himself ghosted by Mandy who was usually too eager to see Rhett on any given day. The rain refused to let up, leaving him going 10 mph down the backroads of Buies Creek. What didn’t expect to see was Link Neal soaked to the bone, backpack hovering over his head as he trekked through the water flooding the sidewalks.

Rhett felt a twinge of something akin to guilt as he watched through the window. Every vile cell in his body screamed at him to keep going as he hit his breaks, rolling down his window as he rolled to a stop.

Link did a double take at the slowing vehicle, wondering if he was really seeing Rhett fucking McLaughlin coming to his apparent rescue. He approached the car as Rhett motioned for him to come closer, offering an awkward smile that he could took everything in him to muster up, “A little wet there, Link?”

“Can I get a raincheck on the bickering, I’d rather just get home and deal with you tomorrow Rhett.”

“Get in the car, asshole. Unless you’re enjoying your swim home?” Rhett doesn’t miss the double take and scan of the area around them for witnesses as he gets in. Link runs around to the passenger side and slides in quickly, flicking water everywhere for good measure. He appreciated the weirdly friendly gesture, but he wasn’t about to give himself over completely to comraderie. 

Rhett pulls away, Link giving vague directions as they drive. “What, boyfriend to busy for you today?”

Link crosses his arms, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“What about-”

“Drop it, okay?” Link barks and stops Rhett in his tracks. 

“Struck a chord there, Neal?”

Link avoids the questioning, stopping Rhett abruptly, “Anyway this is me. Thanks for the ride I guess.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m not exactly in the business of doing favors for you, so I suggest an umbrella next time.”

Link flips him off as he shuts the door, glancing back to see Rhett waiting until he makes it to the door to pull away. He pretends not to feel the flutter it sets in his stomach as he greets his mother.

Rhett tries to forget the feeling the lack of animosity between them is creating in him, but something is struck in him the next afternoon as he sees Link cornered by who he recognizes as two football players, Link cowering in a way he hadn’t witnessed since they’d fought in middle school.

Link stands there, taking in what Riley’s friends had thrown at him, seeing Rhett approach him out of the corner of his eye. He sighs, having had enough conflict for the morning, when his nemesis stops at a strangely safe distance, “What the fuck was that about?”

“Riley’s friends, it’s whatever.”

“Cool, see you around.” And just like that Rhett was gone, leaving Link more confused than ever. Rhett had no reason to care, Link figuring he wanted in on the ganging up. 

What he didn’t see was Rhett bounding down the hallway, tracking the pair toward the bathroom. He was going to be late to detention be he didn’t care at the moment, blinder by something he couldn’t quite place. Standing against the sinks talking about nothing of importance, they quieted as Rhett entered the space, coming face to face with Riley himself.

His friends left quickly as Rhett pushed Riley against a sink, towering over him, Rhett hoping to make this quick incase they left to go find a teacher. “Call your friends off of Link, got it?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”   
  


Rhett breathed down his face, moving in closer, a growl to his voice now. “Lay off of him, or you’re dealing with me, you hear me?”

Riley looked up at him, attempting to hide the genuine fear in his voice, “Isn’t he like your prime target?”

“Which is why you need to back off, he’s mine, understood?” Rhett didn’t wait for a retort, giving him a harsh shove before storming out of the bathroom, Riley’s minions nowhere to be seen.

Rhett made his way toward the storage room, Link already set to work on breaking apart a splintered shelf. “You’re late dude.”

“Had some business to settle. You want some help with that?”

Link smiled up at him, “Yeah, thanks.”

Rhett smiled back on reflex, ducking his head immediately after. Link took this as an invitation to start rambling, Rhett nodding his head along as he half listened. 

The two hours flew by, the pair falling into friendly conversation as they walked out of the school. Rhett chalked it up to a working relationship. Friends, but not outside the confines of the storage him. His logic didn’t follow out to the parking lot, but he turned off his brain and tuned into Link’s continued one-sided conversation. 

Mark caught them outside the school, blinking slowly make sure he wasn’t imagining the sight in front of him. He approached Rhett and Link, their conversation dying off as he drew closer. 

Rhett coughed, “See you later, shithead.”

Link hid the smile threatening to spread across his face, “Yeah, whatever jerk.”

Mark’s mouth held open at the obvious lack of fire in their insults, waiting until Rhett stalked off to his car to speak. “Tell me I didn’t just see you  _ actually  _ being nice to Rhett McLaughlin.”

“We’re stuck together for like, two months, can’t be down each other’s throats all the time.”

Mark laughed, “Looked more like you wanted to be down his throat with the way you smiled at him.”

Link froze, turned instantly into a stuttering mess, “I’m not, I don’t even, It’s not, I would  _ never _ .”

“Dude, you have the hots for your fucking bully. No fucking way.”

“Exactly, no fucking way. Me being nice to guy doesn’t mean I want to be with him. Can we please just get to my house, Mom’s making dinner for us.”

Mark threw his hands up in defeat, sneaking glances at Link’s dying blush as they walked to his truck. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀  
> things be Happening
> 
> lemme know what you’re feeling • as always on tumblr @ youdidinthedark


	5. Chapter 5

The next fews days of detention started to move along easier now that the tension had been cleared out the room akin to the broken furniture now tossed in the dumpster. Cox, more than pleased with their work, told them to bring clothes to start painting in at their next session. 

Rhett wouldn’t call them friends, but they’ve traveled far from enemies as of late. Rhett’s content with the arrangement, even if his contentment feels closer to confliction most days. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to be Link’s friend persay, but a few more pleasantries than a wave in the hallway wouldn’t hurt their image to any great extent. Nobody pays much mind to their relationship anymore, Rhett getting a girlfriend masking everything he’d hoped it would long enough to take the heat off of them.

Mandy is a perfectly nice girl, the kind that Rhett’s mom was thrilled he brought home. She’s kind enough, prettier than he expects someone with a standard for him would ever be. It makes it that much harder to fake wanting to be with her. It’s not until halfway into their short run with each other that Rhett realizes her soft lines are nothing in comparison to the harsh ones he fantasizes about. He has nobody to tell, nobody to run to, so he pushes it down and continues to fake holding onto what he’d been taught he should want.

He feels bad everytime he forces himself to kiss her or hold her hand. Most nights end with her not having the energy to pretend not to notice, going home mere minutes after arriving to see him. It comes as no shock when he dumps him, the tears in her eyes still stinging him as he didn’t put up the fight he could tell she was hoping for. 

They pass each other in hallway, quick avoidance of eye contact being made as they spot each other. Rhett could deal with having an enemy of his own design, but it didn’t sit right having one because of his unavoidable design. He shrugged it off, putting his head on straight, and heading into the unusual comfort of detention again.

Link was already at work opening paint cans as Rhett arrived, nodding at Rhett briefly as he entered the room. “Rollers and brushes are in the corner, figure if we work fast enough we can get the first coat done on the walls before we start on the shelves.”

Rhett nods back, moving to pick up a brush and get to work. Link had put his phone’s speaker on blast, music cutting through their usual silence. Link hummed along, Rhett noticing quickly that Link could carry a tune, would probably be a great singer if he tried. He pushed down the urge to sing along in hopes of Link joining, knowing he’d make strides with Link that he couldn't retreat from. Nothing they’d moved forward with was retraceable, Rhett knowing full well they’d entered territory with each other over the past few weeks that they’d probably never talk about, even if they both knew they’d changed their relationship drastically.

The room was small enough that they’d finished the first coat in under an hour, Link pull a shelf forward to get it’s first coat of paint. “Smaller brushes are under the tarp under there, wanna attack this one with me?”

Rhett handed Link a brush, both boys moving to sit on the floor with the bin of white lacquer between them. Rhett could feel Link’s eyes on him as he made broad strokes, the spill of conversation threatening to come from Link’s lips a few times, obviously retracting in fear of something. 

After a few minutes of silent struggle, Link finally let it flow, “I heard things ended with Mandy.”

Rhett sighed, “And why is that any of your business?”

Link rolled his eyes as he kept his attention focused on the spot he was tracing over with the brush. “Word spreads quick McLaughlin, was just wondering if it was true.”

The older boy shrugged, “It is.”

Link nodded sympathetically, not immediately moving to continue the conversation.

He picked up his brush, grabbing a generous glob of paint, “Must have been that ugly mug making her queasy. Here,” Link globbed paint on Rhett’s nose, smiling wildly as Rhett’s face turned to pure shock, “I fixed it for you.”

“So that’s how we’re playing, huh?” Rhett splattered paint at Link with a flick of his wrist, Link moving quickly to stand on his feet and retreat toward the corner. He threw paint back as Rhett approached him, a fierce fit of giggles ringing out over the music still playing from across the room.

They flicked the brushes back and forth, Link swooping into steal Rhett’s brush as he leaned down to collect more paint. Rhett chased him, cornering him finally as he ran out of space to run. Rhett towered over him, lifting him back to eye level as he tried to duck under him to escape. Rhett tossed him up, hands wrapping around his wrists as he pinned him to the wall. 

Link gasped, mouth agape as he stared up at Rhett. His mouth quirked into a smug smile, eyebrow raising in challenge to Rhett’s stature, “You got me, now what?”

All inhibition was tossed as Rhett moved to forward to clash their mouths together, his vice grip on Link’s wrists tightening. Link melted into it, his mind buzzing as Rhett’s mouth went slack against his. Rhett was snapped into reality as Link let out a soft groan, an invitation to take it further that Rhett couldn't decide if he wanted to accept.

Rhett stepped back, holding Link’s gaze as he began to panic, “Second coat.”

Link looked up at him in confusion, Rhett having to tear his gaze away from the appeal of his mussed hair and kiss swollen lips. “Second coat?”

“Yeah, uh, maybe we should start before Cox comes and busts us for messing around.”   
  


Link finally caught on, nodding slowly, “Yeah, let’s get going on that , uh, second coat.”

Before they knew it, time was up and Mrs. Cox’s light tone filled the now eerily quiet space, complimenting their work before sending them off. They headed in tandem to the parking lot, Link breaking into unmotivated conversation as if nothing between them had happened. 

Rhett finds that they fall quickly into their normal routine even with the kiss still lingering in the air between them. They head to Rhett’s car, Link hopping into the passenger side without a second thought. The nature that a ride from Rhett is a given unless otherwise stated makes his head spin, but he pushes it down like every other feeling that’s sprung up recently.

Rhett takes the all-too familiar route to Link’s house, pulling up alongside the battered mailbox just as he had every afternoon for the past week. Rhett’s heard it takes 21 days to form a habit, but Link made him cut that into 9 at the drop of a hat.

Link turned to him instead of hopping out quickly like he always did. “My mom won’t be home for a bit, do you want to come in, hang for bit?”

Rhett felt queasy at Link’s hopeful look, “I, uh, my dad needs me home. I should really get going.”

Link’s face falls, twisting into something Rhett can’t pinpoint as he huffs and slams his way out of the car, disappearing quickly inside of his home. Rhett pulls away, afraid that Link will appear again to chew him out for being a coward, wondering where the ounce of courage it took to move their lips together went. 

Rhett didn’t sleep that night, tossing as he couldn't seem to dull the need to feel Link’s embrace one more time. He woke fitfully, but determined. He’d never been one to back down from Link Neal in the past, and he wasn’t about to start, throwing all context to hell.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

He didn’t expect Link to disappear completely the next day, the cold shoulder of their past freezing over again as Link wouldn’t get within twenty feet of him all day. He remained determined to break Link, his plot to talk it out at detention running through his head all day.

What he didn’t expect was arriving to an empty room. He set down his stuff and set to work just as Link would, trying to busy himself as he waited for him to walk through the door. When a whole half hour had passed he got up, scanning the halls outside the room before popping into the guidance office. Mrs. Cox greeted him, waving him into her office. “Something wrong Rhett?”

“I was just wondering where Link was.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Rhett, I meant to come find you before, Link went home sick. You’re okay alone today, yeah?”

Rhett nodded, Cox smiling as she got up to walk him back to the closet, “I’ll even cut you loose an hour early today, deal?”

Smiling weakly, he agreed “Sounds good.”

The hour passed slowly, Rhett wishing he had Link’s number to text him, ask him why he left early. Rhett’s mind wandered dangerously, allowing him to spiral completely. He all but sprinted as he was let go. He could hear Link’s voice cursing him out for not cleaning the brushes or capping the paint, even if his next move went exactly to plan.

He sped toward Link’s house, barely letting the engine die before he rolled out. He paced up to the front door, knocking furiously. When he received now answer he got desperate, rounding the house to the connected yard, silently rejoicing as he saw Link’s window open, music blasting out of it. Rhett picked up a small stone from the ground, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of cliche as he tossed it lightly at the glass, readying three more if his first attempt proved futile.

“Link, man c’mon, I know you’re up there.” Rhett was shouting now, praying to get Link’s attention at any cost. He had to contain his smile when Link approached the window, his grumpy disposition apparent as he glared down at Rhett. “My neighbors are going to hear you, are you fucking crazy?”

“We need to talk.”

Link hardened his glare, “About what?”

“Will you just let me up?”

“Are you going to keep yelling if I don’t?”

Rhett nodded, Link holding for what felt like an eternity before he faded from view, Rhett now racing toward the front door. Link let him in, turning immediately to lead them up to his room, shutting the door harshly behind them. “My mom’s going to be home soon. What do you want?”

“Why’d you bail today?”

Link sat on the bed, Rhett moving to lean against the door, arms crossed as he waited for an answer. “Figured you bailed yesterday, it was my turn today, wasn’t it?”

“What the hell does that even mean, Link?”

“Don’t act so coy, you know  _ exactly  _ what I mean Rhett.”

Rhett’s posture softened, he really couldn't follow. “Help me out here man.”

“Yesterday, I invited you over and you just left. I got the message clear Rhett, sorry for thinking you meant something when you kissed me.”

Rhett cringed at the admission. “Link.” He sounded defeated. Too prone for his own nature. Link doubled down on it, taking shots at Rhett for all it was worth, “That’s all you have to say? God, I really thought we were getting somewhere but you proved again that you’re a fucking coward.”

Rhett said nothing as he strode the short distance to the bed, hoping he’d calculated his move correctly as he crashed their lips together, the familiarity of the position striking them both. Link pushed harshly against his lips before pulling back, a silent promise that this wasn’t over, “You know we need to talk about this, right?”

Rhett nodded meekly, “But we’re okay?”

  
Link took the dominant position now, briefly kissing him again before pulling back to rest against Rhett’s shoulder, “Yeah, we’re okay.”

` ` `

The hardest part was figuring out how to navigate this all publicly. Privately, they’d stopped acting like every move had a motive against the other and began to genuinely enjoy the presence of the other. They didn’t hold hands or even move to be visibly together in public, but they it be known that the long haul of avoidance was over. They began by just trying to ignore the whispers that started to surround them, agreeing to wait the leap until the end of the school year to make the plunge to public couple. 

They took no labels, just enjoying not having to wage wars everyday. Link took telling the Mark the hardest, only because Mark thought the whole thing was a practical joke. “You don’t go from trying to kill him to trying to kiss him in one afternoon. You’re fucking with me dude, I said I was sorry for the jokes.”

It took Link pulling Mark to detention with him and attacking Rhett the minute he walked through the door. Link laughed at the shared stunned look they shot at him, “Believe me now?”

Mark nodded, “And, that’s my cue to leave.”

He skirted out of the room, Link turning to smile at Rhett, who started laughing much to Link’s relief. “Ready to paint?”

“You can’t think of  _ anything  _ better to do with an empty room for two hours?” Link waggled his eyebrows, Rhett just laughing in earnest again as he threw a paintbrush at him. They still had a ways to go, but Rhett was happy for once at their current place, ready for whatever was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh and that's the end! this lil prompt turned into so much more. thank y'all for sticking with it :)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt came from tumblr! someone sent in "high school rivals" and i'm a sucker for an enemies to lovers fic. find me on tumblr @ youdidinthedark


End file.
